


Our Hearts Beat as One

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [47]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Creepy, F/F, Post-Season/Series 03, Romantic Gestures, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena is in the lawn, crouched in front of Charlotte, waving to Rachel in the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts Beat as One

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt from LJ-user temari778: Helena/Rachel - red.
> 
>  **Major spoilers** for the season 3 finale.

On her third month of captivity, Rachel sends Charlotte out to play in the yard, keeping watch from the big picture window. She reads, slow but sure, from a book she requested that Scott initially lent her in the lab, but her new eye detects every little movement on the green—every rustle of leaves, every dashing squirrel. She looks up when she sees a flash of blonde hair.

Helena is in the lawn, crouched in front of Charlotte, waving to Rachel in the window.

“Char—“ Rachel starts to yell, the word stuttering, but even she can tell Helena poses no threat to Charlotte. Instead, she makes Charlotte giggle and smile, and hands her a small box.

 _Give this to your Mama Rachel_ , Helena’s mouth forms. She’s gone into the hedge, and Rachel meets Charlotte by the door.

“Give it to me,” Rachel says, wanting the package away from the child. Charlotte hands it over, wiping her mittens on her jeans.

They’re streaked in blood.

Mouth dry, Rachel opens the folds of the box to reveal a fist-sized lump of pink-red muscle, kept still by congealed blood—a human heart, fresh, beating probably only hours prior.

A note is scrawled on the top of the box in childish script.

_For Sestra Rachel. This is from bad man who wanted to hurt little Charlotte. I give it to you now. Come back to us. I will love you still._

Rachel touches the cold, still heart, her own chest aching in sympathy.


End file.
